The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,283 issued to Franczyk; U.S. Patent Application 2005/0279747 filed by Madagan; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,243 issued to Stiles.
Franczyk teaches a cupcake stand, but offers no theory on how to balance cupcakes in recessed cavities. Madagan teaches how to place cupcakes in recessed cavities, but does not teach the exaggerated angle necessary to make the cupcakes appear like a bouquet of flowers. Stiles solves the same problem in a slightly different way. Stiles teaches that a flexible tray can be used to take cupcakes from a band and then bend the cupcake tray in a spherical manner. Stiles also teaches that when placed on a flat serving table, the completed display presents a dome-like appearance which is pleasing to the eye. Embodiments of the present invention teach a rigid base that does not require bending, and is utilized by inserting the device into a pot, to that extent Stiles teaches away from embodiments of the present invention. Madagan points out that Stiles has a flimsy construction that easily breaks. Embodiments of the present invention likewise possess similar advantages.